dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Chartette vs Tusk (Season 3)
DBx Chartette vs Tusk.png|BMHKain Chartette vs. Tusk.png|John1Thousand Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Claudette wondered if her sister was with her family, that sister, Chartette was forced into an honorable sword duel with Tusk... With Tusk having over 10 Millenium's worth of experience, will Chartette even try and use her skills with the Wedge?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning As Chartette was looking for her family, she discovered that she was in the middle of an Icelandic area of the world... Chartette: That's strange... According to this map, I should be back home by now... ???: Go no further, Beast of Heavy Burdens... Chartette had no idea she would be truly lost. She prepared her Zweihander in the case of an attack... No attack, Chartette thought. She tried to move until an ancient warrior pointed his sword at Chartette, giving a Guts reference: ???: Stand aside, creature. You're obviously no better than even Sabrewulf... Chartette cowered, in an attempt to surrender. The man believed otherwise. ???: This is my territory, and those who stay will suffer. Leave at once! Those words alone gave Chartette meaning... Chartette: Um, I'm actually rather strong in case you didn't know; so please, let me fight you! ???: Hmph. Behaving like a coward one minute, then trying to act brave the next... What's next: Triophenia? Chartette: Eh? Triophenia? ???: I'm afraid I was right... Your third personality is purely stupid. Pathetic, even from someone wielding a Giant Sword; yet unable to use one like me. The Man got in his battle stance as Chartette asked: Chartette: Who are you? You look like a total rockstar... Tusk: I oppose such heresy. My name is Tusk, but that doesn't matter. Your skill as a warrior will be tested now; beyond your limit even...! The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Tusk charged head first at Chartette. As she used her Void Impact Ability, she never suspected this... IT'S THE COUNTER BREAKER!!!!! Tusk was murdering the poor Beastkin in a one-sided fight. He has total control! That is, until Chartette did a Fatal Switch, pushing Tusk back a bit. Tusk tried to attack, but was countered by Chartette's Heavy Tail Skill. She did this multiple times before slashing him with a Spiral Typhoon Skill, sending him skyhigh. As Tusk awoke, Chartette was about to swing her Zweihander with great force via her Just Break. He simply blocked, and did a full assault. Blades clashed all over, and Tusk now realized Chartette wasn't all that weak. But he wasn't done yet either. Tusk: WOLF SPIRIT! Tusk activated his Instinct Mode, allowing him to cancel his specials to others. He then used a Shadow Version of Skull Splitter, slashing Chartette to the point of mass bleeding. Chartette tried, and slam her sword, creating a huge Ice Mound that sent Tusk flying. She then used her Finish Skill: Terra Break, which blasted the arena to bits, alongside Tusk. But Tusk was far from dead, he got up without a problem, and continued clashing at Chartette. As Tusk tried to attack Chartette, she stunned him, twice, with her Heavy Tail, then did the Final Blow with her Just Break. Tusk, unwilling to die after over Atlantis styled lifetimes, interrupted the attack, and slashed Chartette so much, She even had her whole life before her eyes; The Collar, The Disobedience, The Naked Submission, even her Hopes and Dreams of her Family's status; they all dashed... It was obvious that Tusk won this fight with Relative ease... after the massacre Tusk did to Chartette, she was down for the count, eyes purely empty, bleeding, and worst of all: she was crying in pain. Tusk was stunned. A Double Ultra Combo should've been enough to kill poor Chartette. And yet, she was still alive, albeit, barely... Chartette: Please... I... just came here to find my family... I... had no intent on fighting you... Do... Tusk knew Chartette must have been through it all as well. Her eyes were a mix of tears and blood. She was choking up on her own voice, and worst of all, she just wanted to go home, possibly to hide from Ardore Agents... Then, the worst happened... Chartette was screaming at her own sadness. Tusk: (I knew she was an intruder of Icehaven, but was this bet... All my fault?) He stabbed his Zweihander to the ground, and turned his back on a defeated Chartette. He felt like he let worlds of all kinds down... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: THINK ABOUT IT. DO YOU REALLY WANT AN OVERPOWERED BADASS TO WIN AGAINST SOMEONE WORTH RELATING TO? The Winner is... TUSK! Chartette is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Tusk is from KILLER INSTINCT: Season 3, owned by IRON GALAXY. Next Time Out with old times... In with Evil... Good doesn't always win... Against these two... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain